ELEMENT’S PAGE CODE
A code testing page specifically for my sona, Element. This character belongs to Element. Not yours. No touching. __NOEDITSECTION__ Still in a revamp. This page includes traces of yelling, feminism, daggers, and bookmarks. Criticise at your own peril. Element is Element’s Sona!! Do not use her without permission! You cannot use her in fan fictions or roleplays! Do not steal any of the code or art!! If you wish, you may also read my blog post on my tribe the StoneWings. It could help with understanding some of the terms on this page. |-|CANON= C A N O N A P P E A R A N C E Element has light, royal blue scales, and bright aqua underscales. Her horns and spine are a light purple in colour. Her wing membranes are aqua as well, and the scales next to her spine are a light green. A noticable feature is that her horns are quite small in size. She has the build of a runner, and is rather thin, being only slightly muscular. Her claws are short, but sharp. She has a rather long neck, which reaches up to her thin face. She is fairly short for a dragonet her age. Her eyes have no iris, but her sclerae are an aqua not dissimilar to her underscales. They have the ability to glow in the dark like a SeaWing's bioluminescent stripes. She also posses a small bulb on the end of her tail which has the same purpose. You can often see her wearing a shining chainmail, embedded with jagged crystals, which she created herself and is very protective of. P E R S O N A L I T Y Element can be described as challenging. She loves to argue with other dragons, even her closest friends. She will argue for long periods of time, even when she isn’t right, even though she is 'rarely' wrong. She hates being wrong. She is very hostile toward her enemies, and can be way too overprotective. She is prone to lashing out at people when they try to challenge her. She is a very loud dragon, although she can also be extremely shy around new people. She encourages most dragons to not pursue frivolous activities, or to be a 'follower'. She tells other dragons to do things that give your life purpose. She hates the people who fold the page in the corner of books, and yells at them to use a bookmark constantly. She often goes crazy when people don't use common sense, or ask dumb questions. This often frustrates other people. Some people call her too honest, but she disagrees, often saying that she tries not to be rude about things when she makes a statement. When in a conversation, she cannot bear to supress her opinions. She often always speaks her mind, even if her opinion is highly controversial. She loves alt-rock music, as well as reading, and drawing. She yells a lot. Even though she has a very loud nature, she is often very awkward, and worrisome. Element, can let things slip when she’s comfortable talking to someone, and often feels like she offends people a lot. She regrets saying things to others years after she said them, where the other dragon she may or may have not offended doesn’t even remember anything about it. H I S T O R Y Element was hatched in the StoneWing royal hatchery, along with her brothers and sisters. When she was hatched, her mother and father constantly fought, with her father insisting that he would name the dragonets, and her mother refusing. The process lasted for weeks, until Jewel (her mother) finally gave in, and let Zircon (her father) name one dragonet. He insisted he choose which dragonet as well, and Jewel couldn't be bothered arguing anymore. Zircon chose the dragonet he would name, and named her Element, as he believed she would be the most interesting, and varied member of the family. When he delivered the name to Jewel, she responded by saying 'that is the worst name ever.' Jewel's bitterness toward Zircon from that point, often affected Element's relationship with her negatively. This also led to a bad relationship with the rest of her siblings, aside from her animus sister Flourite. While they all attended private lessons at the palace, Element was forced to attend a regular StoneWing school. She loved it there, and enjoyed spending time with her friends, as well as time in her room with her father, when he helped her with assignments and homework. She was often ridiculed by her siblings, especially her sisters Peridot and Tanzinite. Over time, her relationship with Zircon grew increasingly stronger, along with her loathing for her mother. This changed drastically over a short period of time, starting with when Fluorite left. Element had woken that morning to find a note wedged in a book, bending one of the pages. Enraged to see the folded page, she bent down an snatched the book up, desperate to find the culprit. Unwrapping the paper, it her like a brick wall. It was a suicide note from Fluorite. She threw the book aside, and frightfully began searching every nook of the palace. She continued this for weeks, not telling anyone. She refused to go to school, and it turned into an obsession. It was about a month later she realised it was hopeless. But by this time, a war had been raging between the NightWings and her tribe, and Zircon had been sent out to lead the Spirals in the war. Only a few weeks later, they received a message that he had died in a major conflict. Element was completely devastated. She spent the next few weeks locked in her bedroom. She didn't go to school, and she ate very little. She didn't attend her father's funeral either. This when her hatred for her mother really took form, suddenly she felt a painful lust to be queen. At this point, her mother had experienced a severe personality change, caused by the grief of losing her husband. When Element came out of her room, she started to become annoyingly nice to her. This enraged Element more, as well as brining more hate on her from her siblings. She decided to pack up her things and began staying at the school overnight, unbeknownst to everyone else. Soon new students started to arrive, but one caught Element's eye. Her name was Chasm. She looked almost exactly like Fluorite; same aqua scales, purple horns and underbelly. Even though this greatly disturbed Element, and it was hard to be around her for a while, they became best friends. Chasm helped Element get past her grief for her sister and father, and improved her mood immensely. One day, Jewel came up to Element, stopping her from making her chainmail. She insisted that she would be married off to a NightWing prince, in order to establish a peace between the two tribes. Despite Element yelling and arguing and saying that she didn't want to get married, Jewel wouldn't listen to anything she said. It was arranged that the wedding would be the day after. On the day, Element had formed a plan to stop the marriage, and get her revenge at this NightWing prince. Part of her plan involved the help of Chasm, but Chasm wouldn't have apart in it. The two had a massive fight, fight ending with Chasm saying that 'You're lucky! You're royalty!' and element replying that she didn't want to be any more. Angrily, Element stormed off through the woods above the SkyHole, and into the clearing where it is located. She came up to two NightWings named Nightwielder and Thoughtclaws. She demands to know who they are and ThoughtClaws replies, saying that Nightwielder is the NightWing prince. Element blows up, accusing Nightwielder of ruining her life, but instead of retaliating, NightWeilder comments on how gorgeous Element is. This leads Element to yell out that he only JUST met her. Later, Nightwielder and Element get to know each-other better, and apologise. He tells her that he is in no way an animus, and they decide get married after all. They have two dragonets, Gemseeker and Arsenic, and Element finally challenges her mother. She wins and becomes the queen of the StoneWings. Nightwielder uses his secret animus powers to overthrow the NightWing queen, not aware that Arsenic is watching the whole thing. Arsenic slips off secretly and asks Element about his animus powers. Confused, Element confronts him about the situation, angry that he lied to her. She leaves with Arsenic and Gemseeker, and they head back to the Stone Kingdom. He follows them, and a day later he shows up at the palace. Element, outraged that he would show his face there, banished him for life, and cut off trade routes. He leaves, embarrassed, ashamed, and most of all vengeful and aggravated. A few months later, Element begins to have a relationship with a StoneWing named Silver. Another few months pass, and they have a dragonet whom they together name Iridium. The day that Nightwielder hears of it, he wages a war on the StoneWings. A B I L I T I E S C R E A T I V I T Y K N O W L E D G E D E T E R M I N A T I O N T A L K I N G W E A K N E S S E S A N G E R S T U B B O R N E S S T A L K I N G P R O C R A S T I N A T I O N |-|TRIVIA= T R I V I A *She keeps her chainmail in a safe with six locks on it when she's asleep *Loves to explore *Thinks that news programs play the same story wayyy too many times *Likes apples *Gets super annoyed with Chasm *REALLY HATES NIGHTWINGS |-|RELATIONSHIPS= R E L A T I O N S H I P S Feel free to add your sonas (ONLY SONAS, unless you can prove they are your MAIN OC) in the comments. I will add them to this page. Maple Element doesn’t really know this off-standish dragon, but she admires the hard work she does. She loves Maple’s salty remarks, and hopes that one day they can be friends. Sabotage (CB) Element thinks Sabotage annoying when he takes so long to answer questions. She believes he is strange and secretive, due to his silent nature. Although she doesn’t know him well, she does enjoy his company, especially since he doesn't interrupt her when she speaks. Dreaming Element likes this quirky dragon, and enjoys spending time with them. She likes their personality, and thinks that they are a really nice dragon. She really likes their art, and thinks it is amazing. Ele really hopes she can get to know them better. Iceberry Element believes this dragon is really nice, and is a good listener. She appreciates Iceberry’s love of books, and hopes she always uses a bookmark of sorts. She really enjoys her company, even if they aren’t close. Lykaios Element can really relate to this dragon, even if they don’t hang out much. She likes her outgoing attitude, and always likes to talk. She enjoys insult debates with them, and says she should do it more often. Inkberry Element really appreciates Inkberry as a dragon, and believes that they are really nice, and compassionate. Although she doesn’t know them well now, she hopes to be able to call them a friend in the future. Von |-|GALLERY= G A L L E R Y DE3A347A-E883-48D0-993D-0E602DF1FF97.png|A modern headshot by myself ElementaryDerg.jpg|By DreamingWolf1!! Sooo bootiful!!! Element_architectual_engineer.png|By myself Element-ref_modern.png Element-ref_chainmail.png Element-ref_1.png IMG_7913.jpg|By Nibby, so amazing! Elementref2.png|By Heron, OMG how are you so awesome at refs! Element.png|by Comicwing, wow so good! 10E7C2FD-621E-4942-8DB7-DB9515ADB9C5.jpeg|thank you heaps, Snowclaw! Element-).png|I’m kinda happy with this :) Element_aesthetic.jpeg|none are actually my images, except the fullbody&headshot :p Element!.png|Thank you so much Raybean! It’s amazing! Element.jpg|By Featherflight! She looks awesome! Element_watercolour_bros.jpeg|Testing my watercolour skills. They’re not great. Draweded_4_u.jpeg|Defaz, awesome job on your first go! Element_commission.png|By Queen Clam! Awesome!! Element_By_Sparrow.jpeg|Thank heaps, Sparrow! ElementHeadshot.png|Hhuhgubi so AWESOME Copper ThanKEe FR_Element.png PeriodicElements.png|Adorable Cloud!! Element_(transparent).png|by PastelMorning! SO GOOD WHAT!? Element_(Background).png|by PastelMorning as well! THANKS!! {| Category:Content (QE1) Category:Coded pages Category:Characters Category:Characters (Fanmade)